


bows and arrows

by luucarii



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pseudo-Incest, takes place between rank A and S of their supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: corrin was getting better with her bow.so was sakura.that scared him.





	bows and arrows

**Author's Note:**

> no proper capitalization because i wrote this during school and i was too lazy to fix it

“what the hell even was that?”

 

corrin was getting better with her bow.

 

so was sakura. 

 

that scared him.

 

“i thought i’d try something different!” she argued and takumi snatched the wooden bow she had wrapped in her fingers away. he eyed her arm, wrapped tightly in bandages curtsey of her butler jakob. there was a faint spot of blood bleeding through and takumi forced himself to ignore it. it was her fault she got injured anyway.

 

it was corrin’s fault for pulling out a bow she had stashed in the convoy and attempting to finish off an enemy vallite solider when she could barely pull back the bowstring fast enough to attack.

 

“i defeated him, and it’s only a scratch,” corrin mumbled, crossing her arms and takumi gritted his teeth, “i say that’s a win.”

 

“you’re an absolute idiot!” corrin narrowed her eyes and looked on. “i never gave you permission to use bows in battle!”

 

“since when did i need your permission?” corrin questioned, albeit a bit more harshly than she intended. 

 

takumi tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. was she playing dumb? “the minute i took you under my wing. i’m in charge of training you in archery and i can’t do any of that if you’re dead!”

 

“takumi, how am i suppose to learn how to attack enemies when all you’ve done is show me how to hit targets?!” corrin snapped, “targets don’t move, don’t speak, don’t breathe. i hate this war just as much as everyone else but if we’re fighting to end it, i need to learn everything i can to defeat any enemy.”

 

“you have plenty of archers. me, setsuna, sakura, niles, anna.” the thought made takumi’s stomach churn. _she has plenty of archers, she doesn’t need you_. “you’ve got enough, you don’t need to learn anything else.” takumi turned away, growing tired of hearing her. “just stick to what you’re good at. you’re wielding yato, right? why don’t you focus on your sword skills? ryoma and prince xander should be the ones training you.”

 

“i’ve been trained enough! what’s wrong with wanting to learn something new?!”

 

she was desperate, he could hear it in her voice despite how annoyed she sounded. he wanted to walk away, just leave her to calm down. he himself needed to calm down, and being around corrin, as infuriating as she was, wasn’t helping.

 

“takumi.” she hissed, and he swiveled on his heel to turn to her.

 

“you drive me insane.”

 

he wasn’t thinking when he kissed her. he just needed her to shut up for a few seconds to think. to remind himself that he was needed despite his constant feeling of loneliness. yet that loneliness vanished once he felt corrin’s fingers gently gripping the linen shirt he wore. she pulled him closer, the space between them thinning until there was little to nothing left. she wanted him and the thought made his head spin. someone wanted him, loved him possibly.

 

takumi tightened his grip around her back, refusing to let go. he feared what she would say, how she would react if he dared to break away. it felt so good, so good he forgot how to breathe. nothing but this warm strange bubbly feeling filled his chest, he was afraid his heart would pop.

 

he loved her. he didn’t want to. he knew he shouldn’t. but he did.

 

“...kumi” her grip loosened and the feeling of her lips on his faltered.

 

_no, please no. please don’t let it end._

 

takumi kept his eyes closed, hands shaking, lips quivering. 

 

“what happens when i won’t be strong enough to protect you?” he mumbled, “i can’t let you surpass me. i’ll be useless to you.”

 

he hated whatever possessed him to say such things. he hated feeling weak.

 

“takumi... you.”

 

he wanted to run. to hide somewhere in the astral realm where corrin couldn’t find him, where nobody could find him, but his legs seemed glued to the ground. his cheeks burned with embarrassment and he opened his eyes. corrin was red, ivory curls falling in her face. her eyes searched his expression as if she was trying to find what clicked in his mind to kiss her.

 

“i want to protect you. you’re my...” he forced himself to sputter it out, “...sister. you have potential corrin. if you keep up with training, you won’t need me anymore. then what use will i be?”

 

“takumi, i’m always going to need you.” 

 

she forgot how close they still were, hands laced in front of her. she looked down at her feet.

 

“please, continue to be my teacher. i promise, i’ll do nothing but make you proud. and i won’t pull a stupid stunt like that again.”

 

he hated admitting it to himself but he wanted to kiss her again. to tell her that he’d never stop being her teacher even if she surpassed him because that would mean their time alone would disappear. takumi crossed his arms and was finally able to turn away.

 

“i never said i would stop teaching you.” he mumbled and walked off without saying another word.

 

he dreaded tomorrow’s training lesson. how could he even help her draw her bow when he had to acknowledge the fact that he kissed his older sister?

**Author's Note:**

> and so the next day the events of their s-support happen and takumi doesn't have to stress anymore.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
